The heating base for electric kettles available on the market currently is simple and is undesirable in the following aspects:
1. the water heated in the kettle placed on the heating base transfers heat to the wall of the kettle, and the user is prone to be scalded due to accidental contact of the wall, so the security is low;
2. the heating base is not provided with a thermal insulation device, so the hot water in the kettle may become cool soon after heating and re-heating is required after a short period, thus the energy consumption is high;
3. The kettle is prone to move on the heating base left and right, and even slip from the heating base.